Retractable power outlets are known in the art and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,577 and 6,234,812. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,577 describes a retractable power source center that is adapted to be mounted in a furniture component. The '577 patent does not teach or suggest the pop-up power and communication outlet apparatus according to the claimed invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,812 describes a retractable power and communication outlet for mounting on a work surface such as a table or desk. The '812 patent does not teach or suggest the pop-up power and communication outlet apparatus according to the claimed invention.